The Twilight Saga : Sun Down
by Alex'Tales
Summary: This is basicly a story about Renesmee,Jacob and Alec.The Cullens leave Forks just before Renesmee's first birthday,you'll have to read to find it why ;  .


**Sun Down**

**Decisions**

_Everyone has to face a tough or hard decision sometime in their life, but the challenge is pick the right option, though the right option isn't always in front of you. One decision can either destroy, or make your life better._

-**_By Alex McCoy._**

**CHAPTER ONE – _Remberance_**

I remember it like it was yesterday. Well; it was actually 15 years ago but still remember it so clearly.

I was sitting in the sofa in the huge white Cullen house. Tomorrow was my birthday, it was I was only one looked around 3 years old or something. I was reading a book called 'Romeo and Juliet'. My Momma gave me her whole book collection, saying she didn't need them anymore. She had other things to entertain her. There were some very detailed pictures that had been painted and drawn. The words they spoke were like a completely different language. Then my attention was turned to Alice, staring into space. My eye brows pulled together, in a slight worry. Alice looked...worried or scared but also in deep thought. As if she was thinking of a quick plan. I walked up to her tugged on her knee length grey dress.

''**Alice?''** I whispered, in my worry voice. Some was defiantly wrong. I felt as if i would have to go or leave somewhere. Like i was going to lose something very soon. She looked down on me, and gave me a small smile.

**''Everything's ok Nessie.I'm fine was just...having a vision about Jasper running into an old friend that might turn into a fight. Not to worry.''**

She said, trying to reassure me, but it didn't work. I knew something was wrong, her deep liquid golden eyes gave it away. Then with quick grace, ran outside, where the rest of my family were out hunting. A frown coiled along my lips, something was wrong. All the possibilities were running through my head.I couldn't take it anymore had to do something and now. So I jumped out the window and started running as fast as I could. I wasn't as fast as a vampire... was raining,harder,and harder it fell on my weight of the water in my hair straightened out the ringlet suddenly,a pair of hands were on my .I knew right away that my mother was holding me,griping to pulled my up to her down at me with her coal black eyes,her face was so ,despair.

**''Renesmee,we have to don't have time to say have to go now,or we'll all be in danger 'll come back someday,i promise...''**

She whispered in my ear,before sprinting off into the momma promised,she i believed her, 10 seconds later,we were running witht he rest of my were now past the border of Washington,way past i fell asleep on my momma's shoulder,still holding onto her tightly.A dreamless sleep,well not dreamless,but it was just me floating in space seeing all the wounderful,weird and colourful planets,moons and i woke up,i could feel the sun on my ? Heat? Warmth? This was'nt right,it felt nice,but not normal.I had been so used to the cold,the cooling droups of rain,the icey cold wind that felt like ice shards tearing through your eyes flickered opened,gasping slightly.

I was lying on a huge my head slightly,my eyes still half opened,i scanned the room walls,blue tiled floors.A big white double made no sense! Suddenly,Alice was sitting beside me.A strange,wet subtance was coming together in my ,i rubbed my eyes,water falling down my it tears? I had only cried once before,when Jacob told me about The was hugging me tightly,close,so tense as if we were going to lose each other at any moment.

**''We had to leave Volturi were coming,i saw did'nt agree with Aro so he has Alec,Jane,Felix and Demetri with him to get don't worry,we'll be fine.I promise you,we won't die,we will will will get otu fo this and come back to Forks right now,you have to live Madrid.''**

Alice patted my head once and went out the was because if Volturi wanted can have me and leave my family alone! But woudl they? It was a hard decision,but if i left,they would be heart would i for that in a deep breath,i frowned ,my Jacob was gone.I would never see my Jacob he tried to look for me? I couldn't be sure,so i decided to sit out on the new home,for now was beautiful,i wounder where we all mabye,there was Greek lanuage i figured Corfu,Athens? Depends,there's lots of Islands for Greece.A smelled something near,the smell was faintly face was full of confusion,curiosty,i jumped down gracefully from the balcony and started walking through the were staring as if to say 'why would a 3 year old be out alone?' or something like i didn't the ,the sun was was dark,and i was walking down this dark alley.

**'' makes our job alot eaiser,the Half Breed's right before us.''**

Before i could even turn around,someone had their arms tightly locked around me.I tried to scream,but i couldn't.I couldn't see,hear,taste,smell nothing! Until,i couldn't even feel this was running through my at ,i woke up in front of ,the leader of The people eaisly towering me,Alec and smiling,sweetly yet evily at , a straight was grinning,most of them were.I blinked once,looking around me.I was on my knees,afraid to get up.

''Your safe young just wanted you for mabye a year or so,to see your progress to couldn't be sure,i was certain that you'd make an excellent secret keeper,because your such high ,all the Cullens are well well as you,we wounder how mabye your power could progress pheraps.I mean,when you were born,you could already to extrodinary things,now,by the time your which you should reach full maturity,you may be able to do other you stay with shall not change you in any way,your too unnique to be changed.''

Aro was looking down on me.I gulped loudly,unable to ,i wouldn't join.I wouldn't become a cruel,heartless half breed with the crimson red eyes that could do freaky ,i wouldn't become ,i shook my frowned deeply,but nodded once.,

**''Your young,you might change your mind.''**

Is all he simply said,i stood up,starting to walk ,i began to run out of here.I was in Italy where did i go? Where would i go? I was lost...


End file.
